Maxed Out
by kandiland
Summary: A phone call between two friends is only the beginning. Paul thought he was just going to help Shawn out at his wrestling school. What happens when he meets a girl named Max? Who is she, and what will happen as she tries to break into the WWE?


This is an idea that actually came to me a long time ago. It popped into my head last year after Paul London had a match with Billy Kidman during the feud they had after Billy cost them the tag team championships and as the months have gone by it's taken a slightly different shape. I've noticed on this sight there's not many fic's with Paul in them and I decided that I needed to write one. And yes I am aware that Shawn Michaels didn't actually train Paul but for the purposes of my story he did, after all it is fiction.

Paul sat at a table in the Hooters down the street from his apartment. He drained his beer as Summerslam ended. To say he was bitter that he wasn't a part of it was an understatement. Then he remembered the last match and grabbed his phone which was clipped on the top of his pants. He hated that Shawn had to loose to Hogan he knew Shawn hated it to. The whole thing was stupid. Despite what Hogan said about being there for the "Hulkamaniacs" the real reason he was there was to promote his new show. It made him sick. So Shawn had called him out. And the whole thing backfired on him and he got stuck falling victim to the vicious leg drop just like everyone before him. At least Shawn had the satisfaction of leaving Hogan a little bloody in the process. He pushed down on the button and scrolled down through the numbers in his phone book until he found the one he wanted. He listened to the ringing of the phone mixed with his footsteps as he walked down the street readying himself knowing that Shawn was probably in a bad mood. And knowing the Heart Break Kid as he did if it were anyone else calling right now he probably would have ignored it.

"Hey kid." A gravely voice said through the phone.

"I know how you feel about it but, that was an awesome match you just had."

"Shut up ass hole."

"No I'm being serious. You did a good job of making him look good. Not everybody could have done that."

"Look Paul as good as it is to hear from you I'm not really in the mood to talk right now ok."

"Hey at least you got a match at Summerslam man. I didn't even get a rematch for my title yet."

Shawn sighed "I know, I know. The whole thing what they've done with the cruiserweight division is bull, they've really messed it up. There might as well not be a cruiserweight division anymore."

"Don't I know it. I know they were just trying to keep us healthy with banning top rope moves but that strips us of pretty much everything we do. What ever happened to safe but spectacular."

"I don't know kid. Vince will come around."

"I sure hope so or he may as well kiss Smackdown goodbye." There was a slight pause before Paul went on. "So seeing as I seem to find myself having more free time on my hands do you need some help with stuff at the school?"

"Sure, I could always use help. It's a lot more work on me now that Amy's back on a full time schedule again. Come up on your days off next week. I'll be good to see you it's been to long kid."

"Yeah I know. How is Amy anyway?"

"She's battling. But I guess that's to be expected. This is honestly the biggest work the WWE has ever put on. Sure she's glad to have her part in it but she didn't think the fans would react like this. Playing a heel isn't nearly what she thought it would be. It's hard for her to get booed. And the names, people can be so cruel."

"Yeah it must suck. The fans just like her and Matt together so much the WWE never let it out that they actually broke up in real life a long time ago."

"I know. And they came so close to letting us come together on screen after that match I had with Kane but it kind of fizzled out. She just wants so bad to tell them all that she never cheated on Matt with Edge because she hasn't been with Matt in 4 year. But that would blow everything."

"She's tough. If anyone can get through a storyline like that it's her. I mean come on how many women would go out in the ring at 8 months pregnant."

"Yeah well you know Amy, once she gets it in her mind to do something…She was like It's just a fucking back bump Shawn. And Glen will help to break a lot of my fall. Granted she was hurting quite a bit after but I guess they don't call her the queen of extreme for nothing."

"Speaking of how's the little one?"

"Good…starting to sleep through the night finally. Amy liked being at home a little bit more doing her rehab for her knee. It's been kind of an adjustment now that Amy's back to a full time schedule. "

"Well it must be nice for you to have a day at home by yourself."

"Yeah, it gives me time to work on things for the school with out any interruptions and if Amy made me rearrange a room in the house one more time I swear…"

Paul laughs. "Ah she's been watching trading spaces again."

"Yeah well this week she left me a whole list of things to do because she's got Austin and Stacy coming over because she hasn't scene Stacy since she got switched to Smackdown."

"Oh good luck with that." Paul pauses to think for a minute "I guess that means that I'll need to stop for beer then huh?"

Shawn scoffs "Very funny."

"Well I better get going I just got home and now I've got a date with my couch and my Dragon Ball Z DVDs."

"Man kid we've got to get you a girl. Or are you still in you're I'm afraid of them stage."

"Can we not do this again?"

"Paul you're not you know, gay, are you?"

"SHAWN!"

"Cuz if you are you could tell me."

"I just haven't met the right one yet. It's hard to date being on the road and everything. Not everyone can be as lucky as you and find the love of your life already in the business Shawn."

"I just want you to be happy that's all."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well it's true."

"Oh yeah, well when are YOU going to make a honest woman of Amy already?"

"You sound like both or our mothers." Shawn says "I would have married her a long time ago if she hadn't broken her neck you know that."

"I know and ever since then it's just been one thing after another for each of you…her knee you're knee…then the baby…"

"We've both had some pretty major storylines over the past few years too. And we both want to do this right. Not having our ring gear waiting for us off to the side then having to rush off to the next city to do a show."

"I know I wouldn't want to get married like that either."

"And I know I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life so I guess it really doesn't matter if we're not married. That's what she keeps saying anyway. Meanwhile I'm about to drag her down to the Justice of the Peace first chance I get."

"I hope I feel like that someday." Paul could here Amy talking in the background.

"Look Paul I gotta go Amy just came in…"

"No problem."

"I'll see you Wednesday ok?" Shawn says and hears more talking in the background "Yeah…fine I'll tell him…Amy says to tell you hi and she can't wait to see you."

"Sweet. Give her a hug for me."

"You remember where we keep the key incase we're out when you get there right? Kennedy's got swimming lessons on Wednesdays so…"

"Yeah I remember."

"Alright I'll see you soon then, and Paul…thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye."

"Love ya…"

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
